Through Precurser Eyes
by Domina87
Summary: A love breaks between two unlikely characters... will it be ment to be? [UPDATE] Sadly, I will NOT be writing this fiction anymore. Anyone that would like to take over, please e-mail me. First person to ask gets it!


Disclaimer Note. I do NOT own any of the Gundam characters. Nor do I own any of the original cast of Jak and Daxter/Jak II. The ONLY character I own is Mina! Nor do I own ANY of the area mentioned in this fic! I'm not all that original, so don't believe that I am.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young woman stood just next to the doorway of the "Naughty Ottsel" She wore a dark gray belly-shirt, with green markings on one side. Her pants were tight, and a light-dark gray, with black stripes along the outside. She wore tall black boots, and her hair was a short, curled brown, with a black hair band holding it back. She had dark green eyes, and had a hard, tough body.  
  
"Daxter. Its 6:00! What's taking him so long?" She muttered to herself. She had been waiting there for an hour or so. She had to find Jak, and Daxter was the only one who knew where he was.  
  
Trotting out of the bar, the orange ottsel grins and tries to put the moves on his old girlfriend. "Hey there babe! We ready to head off?" He hopped on her shoulder. "So Mina, lets hoof it!"  
  
Mina grumbled to her self and thwacked Daxter in the face once. "I told you. NEVER call me babe! You know how much I hate it!" She began to walk towards the nearest parked zoomer.  
  
"Daxter! Be back before seven! I would hate for you to be late!" Tess stepped out the doorway. "See ya sweetie!" She waved goodbye to the small ottsel, smiling the whole way. Daxter waved back. "And Mina! No harm better come to my little Dax! I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Mina waved without turning, and continued to walk toward the vehicle. "Don't worry 'bout it. He'll be fine." She hopped on the zoomer, started the engine, and headed off. "Where too?"  
  
"Head towards Keiras workshop. And take the long way. I'll tell you when to stop." Daxter blinked and rubbed his hand against her face. "You know, we COULD still be together." Mina became flustered with anger. She thrust her hand against his face, reminding him of what he had done to her in the first place. "Oh. right, forgot! Sorry. Mina."  
  
They headed into the slums (Sector 5), and around towards the Power Station. Where Vin used to work.  
  
"Mina! Stop here. We'll need to use the Warp Gate." Daxter pointed towards the old place. Mina only nodded, and parked the zoomer near the ramp.  
  
Walking into the old Power Station, the machines still ran, no doubt keeping power to the vast city. Blue eco sprang in through the tubes running out of the building, and was being sent to every building in the city. It was slightly cold, from the air brushing inward. Mina shivered slightly. There were small bloodstains on part of the floor, no doubt Vins. Those Metal Heads definitely tried to leave no trace.  
  
"Poor Vin. He was paranoid, but I can see why now." Mina glanced at the blood stain trying not to remember her friend. Daxter was about ready to jump in the Warp Gate when he suddenly remembered that it'll only take him to the Drill Platform. Hesitating, Daxter backed away, and turned to face Mina.  
  
"You know how to change the coordinates?" Daxter questioned. Mina glared at him.  
  
"No, I thought you would." She glanced over to the control panel. "But I DID see Vin do it once. I hope I can remember how he did it." Mina walked over to pad of a million buttons, and pressed a few. The Warp Gate deactivated for a second, but popped up again. And on a lit up map of Haven City and the surrounded areas, Dead town was Highlighted. "We headed for Dead Town?"  
  
"Yep!" Daxter hopped in the Warp Gate and disappeared from site. Mina followed only a few second afterward. Landing on Daxter. Outside, there was a loud thumping noise, like a hammer. Standing up, Mina looked outside. They were at the Sacred Place, and Jak was outside along with Keira and Samos, working on rebuilding it.  
  
Gasping for air, Daxter rushed outside to his buddy.  
  
"Hey Dax!" Jak waved. Daxter grinned and hopped on his best friends shoulder. Mina walked outside and leaned against the wall on the right side, crossing her arms.  
  
"Jak, hate to be the bringer of bad news but." Mina hesitated, now looking to the ground. "There's a new Metal Head leader. And he's looking for YOU."  
  
Jak suddenly got a slight look of worry on his face. "But. why me?"  
  
"Why else? The Neo Kor wants revenge on you for killing his father. And this one it twice as powerful."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I fought it, and lost. And iv'e got the scar to prove it." Mina continued to stare at the ground. The simple mentioning of that. thing, made the huge scar on her back throb.  
  
Everyone froze. Of that Metal Head alone was enough to defeat one of the most powerful precursors, then it was indeed strong. Jak glanced at Daxter for a second.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Daxter mearly shook his head. "So. where IS the New Metal Head Leader?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
".The Metal Head Nest. d**n! I cant even get there anymore!"  
  
"I'll go too, but we'll probably need the aid of Sig as well. Even then we probably don't stand a chance." Mina looked up again. "We may even need the help of the Krimzon Guard.  
  
"Why them?"  
  
Mina glared at Jak with a dirty look. "Because their an army no doubt!"  
  
Both Jak and Daxter looked at each other; fear in their eyes. They did NOT want to peeve HER off.  
  
Mina stormed off; fists clenched together tightly. She hopped through the portal, and ended up back at the power station. Daxter followed soon after, only to find her gone.  
  
He had no time to find her though, he had to get back to the Hip Hog, and FAST it was nearing 6 already.  
  
...Hours Later...  
  
Mina sat one the hill near the watter fall in Haven Forest. Her knees held up to her chest, she looks off to the side, facing the rest of the forest.  
  
"Geeze... THAT was such a stupid reason to storm off that way! I cant beleive I took that course... Its not like me." She turned her attention to the water fall, mist springing from the river below, getting her boots damp. "I dont even like the Krimzon Guard..."  
  
Suddenly, a yell came from... above her? She realesed her legs, and looked up.  
  
THUD! A body fell in her lap.  
  
Examining the body, she noted the beige pants, blonde hair, pink shirt, and purple vest, but the thing that really caught her attention, was that fact that her had short rounded ears. Nothing like the other townspeople.  
  
"Uhn...." The boy looked up from the ground, his eyes in awe. This place was far more beautiful than what he had seen on earth. Then, he noticed that he was on top of someone! He immediantly got up from the ground.  
  
"Oh! Please exuse me!" He paused. "Hey, uh, ...where AM I?" The young man looks at the woman sitting in front of him in confusion. He too, gains the same look. She was so odd, with the long pointy ears and all. Was she an elf? Withough thought, he asked; "...Why are your ears like that?"  
  
Mina glares at him for a second, half smiling.  
  
"I was born that way... You?"  
  
"Same here." They both pause, and Mina finnaly lifts herself from the ground. Being as friendly as she possibly could, she smiles, and says;  
  
"Well anyway... My name is Mina. Mina Peirce." The boy smiles back, and replies;  
  
"My name is Quatre, Raberba, Winner." He looks at her, then their surroundings. "...This place is really beautiful, you know? But, where IS here?"  
  
"This is Haven Forest, its on the outskirts of Haven City." She takes another look at his ears. "...You... aren't from around here are you?"  
  
"No... I got sepparated from my friends... Perhaps i'll find them soon..." He looks back at Mina, who is compleatly focused on him. He shrugs. "In the meatime, why dont you show me around this 'Haven City' You told me about?"  
  
Mina nods. "But of coarse. I know the city inside and out." She pauses for a moment. "Besides, you ARE going to need new clothes. You stand out too much. Besides, with your short ears, we may have some troubles with the guard... ...Would you mind terribly if I drove fast?" Quatre stops.  
  
"Wait a minute... why would I need an outfit change?"  
  
"Trust me, you stand out QUITE a bit. You'll want to. ...You can borrow some of my brothers clothes he wont miss them much." They both chuckle slightly to themselves. 


End file.
